together in pain and sorrow
by jennaml2709
Summary: Michael, Lincoln and Sucre are finally in Panama, but just has ichael received devastating news , someone new show up unexpected...how will they all react? how Michael will cope with the pain and sorrow?
1. Chapter 1

She was running, her legs carrying her out at a speed she never thought she had in her, survival instinct she guessed. Blood was dripping from her right arm's wounds and her lips but she never stopped to actually feel the pain , the sound of the lood banging on the ground produced by the man chasing her too close for her taste .

ANd then she stopped abruptly glaring at the tall wall blocking her way she was trapped and in a matter of second he was standing in front of her an evil glint in his eyes , marching to her slowly , gun raised ,aiming directly at her heart.

What do you want from me ?

Ah…Zoe, you know what i want, give me what Sara sent you and i might not let you live

I don't know what you are talking about .Who's Sara ?

Don't play dumb ! he yelled irritably and inhaled.Fine, i'll just have to kill you and get it myself then .

The man in dark suit aimed at her again and pull on the trigger , doging rapidly Zoe , with the elegancy of a cat jump up znd pivoted in the air her leg connecting forcefully with the man face making him losen his grip on the gun which fell a few feet away and fall onto the ground ,giving time to Zoe to set back on the ground and into a martial arts combat posture

-You who seems to know so much about me , didnt they tell you i've been trained to kraaf Maga and other 10 other martials arts for years long ? she smircked

The man spit off blood and get up painfully getting back up and ready to fight her

A loyal fight, bare hands ? he laughed bitterly . against you ?

I could kill you with just 2 fingers . she grinned.

Followed a full on attack from him trowing a punch right to her face but she again was quicker and dodge it twisting his arm in an awkward way and sickening loud crack being heard making yelp in agony his arm certainly fractured in 3 strategic point she snickered remembering what they had taught her. She pushed him to the ground and flacnked an hard smack to the man 's head making him lose consciousness .

-and that's for the bullet wound in my arm Kellerman .now i'll got a scared . she pouted and kicked him twiced in the ribs for good measure before picking up the picture who was in his hand and glance a tit with a pained smile before clutching it to her heart

i hope you are okay Sara, i'll be there soon .

And with that she run away .

Michael couldn't believe it , she was dead.The only personn who seems to know the real him, to understand him.The most precious present life sent his way was dead. And it was because of him. ALL because of him he repeated silently the guilt raising up and devoring at his inside making him feel like vomitting.

He grabbed the newspaper and read again , may be he had an hallucination may be it wasnt her name he saw there

« Sara Tancredi , daughter of Governor Frank Tancredi who commited suicuide not two weeks ago was found dead yesterday outside motel in Mexico , killed by two bullets shot in the back. Police is investigating as… »

He stopped there he couldnt finish the article , his breath catching in his troat and feeling his heart breacking.

It's all my fault , it's all my fault …he whispered , hot tears slidding down his chiseled jaw


	2. Chapter 2

Days later

Zoe hung her head low passing people in the streets of Panama , avoiding there curious stare at her bloody apparence and finally arrived at her destination, checking once more the code letter sara had sent her she check the numbers on the door before knocking firmly .

Afew seconds later a tall guy with shaved eyes and danegrous grim looks was looking at her silently .

Looking down at her lette rand back up she asked timidly

Michael ? Michael Scofield ?

The man eyes went huge and he forcefully grab her wrist punching ijside and shutting the door before trowing her against the nearest wall

-who are you ? he demanded

-are you Scofield ? she countered

- who the fuck are you ? he growled

Zoe reached inside her jean's back pocket and hand him the picture of Sara and her at the happy age of 20 smiling up at the camera .And again the man's eyes bulged and he whispered Sara's name.

-look at the back . Zoe instructed and he did reading the few lines wrote in undoubtely Sara's handwriting .

« they killed dad, they are after me and surely will be after you too now, if anything were to happen , find Michael Scofield . He will protect you. Love, Sara »

What does it means ?

Are you SCOFIELD ! she shouted angrily

No…i'm Lincoln , Michael's brother . who are you exactly ?

Zoe Rubens , Sara's cousin…i need a place to hide , and i got something Sara put under my watch for Michael

Who was at the door Linc ? Michael asked trotting into the room and look at the girl who was still leaning against the wall , ripped clothes bruised face and blood dripping down her arms from her shoulder

This is Zoe , she had that with her (hand him the picture) and she says she's Sara's cousin

I AM her cousin ! she countered indignated and then look down suddenly at the blood dripping down her arm. Fuck , look what you did it took forever to stop bleeding now the freacking wound is opened again ! good work asshole

Thats a gunshot, who did that to you ?

The President's dog…seeing confusion on their face she sighed . an agent from the company , genius . Kellerman rings any bell to you ? she added with sarcasm.

He's still alive ?

Eh…in the state i put him in , he is but probably wished he wasnt.

how much do you know about the company ?

a whole lot…i know about a lot of things.Is there anyway i could get to wash up and tend to my wounds ?

sure, right this way . Michael gently lead her out to the bathroom

who are you, she asked suspiciously to another man who walked by them in the hallway.

He's fine, he's with us …Sucre this is Zoe, Zoe , this si our friend Fernando Sucre

Hola mami . Sucre grinned and the hot girl standing in front of him

I'm no ones mami, chico , get that right and we will get along .she snapped back and turn to Michael . I need a first aid kit, a desinfected needle , matches and Gaze….please. she added for good measure

Michael look at Sucre and he got the message walking away to get all the supplies.

You dont look a thing like her .

We are cousins not twins …

I meant…she's so quiet and sweet around everbody…you are

Rude and bossy, she supplied. I know…but thats how i need to be , i cant allow myself to let my guarded down , i used to be sweet and caring too…

What happenned ?

Life . she shrugged and trashed away her shirt leaving her in her bra and Michael averted his eyes .she started cleaning her wounds and Sucre followed by Lincoln get in handing her the supplies

What are you gonna do with all this ?

Wanna see ? she smircked and picked up the matched and started burning the extremity of a tongs and take a deep breath before plunging it inside her wounds

What are you doing ? exclaimed Sucre horrified

Searching for the bullet she answered calmly deep in concentration , jaw clenched against the pain before pulling it out trowing it down the sink and quickly pressed gaze on her shoulder to stop the blood

Michael can you burn the needle please and hand it to me with some string

You are gonna suture yourself ? Lincoln was shocked and this tiny thin yet so tough young girl

Yeah…dont worry i already did it a couple times

A couple times ?

Ever heard of the Mossad ?

It's a Israel's secret agency, the top agency in the world. replied Michael

Meet one of the top agent then .

You are a spy ?! exclaimed Sucre

I used to…i got recruit after i finished the army

Why would they recruit an american girl ?

I'm not american…well only half american by my dad, i've been born and raised in Israel , i did the 3 years of army and got enrolled in a special unit for investigation missions , i did a good job there and the Mossad recruit me …i left the service 4 years ago and went to live in Los Angeles.But the company caught up with me and now i'm on the run , just like you. She explained while suturing herself carefully not even flinching once .The guys were amazed , Sucre 's mouth hanging open the whole while his eyes huge.

Why is the company after you ?

Because, i'm the governor's niece …and because a while back when you told Sara about your brother she contacted me , i promised to check what i could find , i already knew a bit about the company from back when the Mossad was investigating on them

I know about your dad by the way, and what he did but he cleared his edbt when he left the company, he was a good man …and then after the escape they went after my uncle , and after sarah …to get something , something she had sent me because she knew they will try to get it.

-to get what ?

-this . she produced the key Sara's dad had left her.speaking of Sara , she said to find you for protection but she also said to find you because thats where she'd be so…where is she ?

- you dont know…Michael whispered , his face losing colors

-Don't know what ? she said finalising her bandage and look up expectantly

- She's…They…

- Zoe, Sara was killed before she got to us. A few days ago

- no. She whispered tears welling up into her eyes. No….

And then the tough girl crumbled in front of their eyes, the act leaving her leaving place to a scared heartbroke little girl sobbing uncontorllably and screaming , knees pull up to her chest , rocking back and forth .


	3. Chapter 3

It was Michael who reached for her first, putting an hand on her shoulder tentatively, feeling closer to her by the shared pain they were going throught.And she surprised him flunging herself into his arms , holding with unexpedcted strenght while she sobbed loudly.

After a while Michael picked her up into his arms and got her into one of the rooms laying her down on the bed but she refused to let go and he end up laying down with her still holding onto her thin body.

you are gonna stay in this room alright ? he asked gently

…kay…she murmured

Do you have any bags with you, clothes , something ?

No, Kellerman got me before i could pack or do anything thankfully i had enough cash on me to get here without using my credits cards

Ok, it's not a problem we will get you some clothes

Okay…she whispered, tears still rolling down her cheeks and lay her head back down onto his chest

Thats how Lincoln found them, laying on the bed together in the arms of each others and raised eyebrows to which Michael didnt pull away but just slightly shrugged…he wasnt feeling unconfortable holding her, the girl he barely knew with tough act but fragile heart .

He felt connected to her and it surprised him. May be i twas because she was a part of Sara's life, may be because he felt her pain and share it for the lost of someone who meant everything for both of them …he didnt have the answers and didn't care , all mattered to him right at this moment was holding her tight into his arms and find a way to stop the flow of tears in her sweet beautiful green yellowish eyes.

Lincoln put down on the nightstand the first aid kit and some clothes with a bowl full of water

For her to finish cleaning and take care of her wounds before he silently exited leaving them alone.

Michael pull away sitting her up on the bed and took a lothes inbibing it of water he slowly , carefully started cleaning her face , wiing off the tears and cleaning of the dry blood by her mouth and nose.She flinched slightly and when her face was cleaner Michael got to see what was really hiding behind all this dry blood and cringe his teeth with rage .

what did this fucker do to you ? he murmured still cleaning and desinfecting her face delicately.

Pocket knife…cigarettes burnt joint…the usual torturing stuff

I swear whe we got him i'll …

Michael…Michael . she stopped him laying an hadn softly onto his cheek and looking straight into his eyes. It's ok…i saw worse, it's nothing , don't worry about me

No one should live that

I agree …but unfortunately the world isn't always all flowers and butterflies my friend.

Michael resumed cleaning her wounds looking straight into her eyes with his intense deep blue stare and she blushed ,looking away feeling a funny sensation in her stomach , something she recognised and forced herself to deny…she knew what Michael represents for Sara and she wasnt gonna let herself feel for the only man her dearest cousin ever truly loved, even if she wasnt there anymore.

Michale keep looking at her , he was intrigued by this girl who was so fragile thin and look vulnerable when she could rpobably kill him in a matter of seconds with bare hands from all her years of training. He was memerized by her eyes , studying the green and caraeml brown there and could swear he sometimes could see flickers of gold shinning there an dit made his insides feel warm, but he could never work on it , he could never feel for the woman who probably was like a sister to Sara. Sara , the one he thought of as the love of his life…Sara who's now gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok i forgot to made one in the 3 first chapter so here it is

DISCLAIMER : i don't own Michael (sadly) nor Sara nor T-bag( THANK god brrr scarrrrrrrrrry) or any other character of Prison Break unfortunately

So dont waste your time and try suing me…you will lose anyway

There..ENJOY !

Sara was walking fast , keeping her head low , avoiding eye contact with anyone

She saw what they did to the woman they took her for and had no attention to end up with a bullet between the eyes too.Fishing in her pockets she get out the only money left she had, knowing using her credits cards was signing up for suicuide .

How the hell is she gonna get to Panama …the question repetiting itself in her mind.

Michael finally succed in calming down Zoe until she drifted off to sleep and silently exit the room closing the door tightly behind him and joining Sucre and Lincoln in the living room

how is she ?asked Lincoln

she cried herself to sleep

papi, did you see her get tha bullet out, she didnt even flinch…that was hot . commented Sucre to which Lincoln only rolled hi seyes and Mickael smircked silently

what's the plan with her now Mike ?

she stays

what ?

she stays…Sara trusted me to protect her that's why she send her here , i owe it to her to do so

did she tell you what the key was for ?

not yet…i didn't asked for now

with her skills and knowledge she can be useful

i'm not gonna use another personn Linc, the damaged are already too vast now . she said tightly , guilt eating him inside as the loss of Sara invaded his mind

so we wait til she willingly tell us what she knows ?

she will tell us …let her mourn for now , we are safe here anyway


End file.
